


Temps perdu et temps retrouvé

by Mwasaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, College Student, Domestic, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman-centric, Multi, OT3, polyamory characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwasaki/pseuds/Mwasaki
Summary: Peut-être qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour tout plaquer, attraper sous un bras Eren, demander à Armin de l’aider pour préparer leurs affaires et aller s’installer au Pérou.Il n’est jamais trop tard.Peut-être que ce n’est pas le Pérou qui lui fait envie.Peut-être qu’elle souhaite quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie. Quelqu’un.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un ami m'a parlé d'un challenge, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un écrive du Mikannie, comme elles en étaient cruellement absente.

« A une nouvelle année ! »

Mikasa recule au moment même où des confettis, et lui semble-t-il des ballons, atterrissent peu gracieusement contre le mur. Elle lève un sourcil, et les deux jeunes hommes en face d’elle éclatent de rire.

« Les derniers cartons ne vont pas se ranger tous seuls, vous savez. »

Armin, toujours serviable et plus rapide à comprendre le ton fatigué de Mikasa, s’avance et prend de ses mains l’un des dits cartons.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, on va s’en occuper. »

Eren s’en empare immédiatement et se dirige vers les placards et le frigo en murmurant quelque chose qui échappe aux oreilles de ses deux partenaires.  
L’appartement est petit. ‘Cosy’ dirait très certainement Sasha. Mikasa préfère petit. Il n’y a rien de mal à cela. La pièce principale, le salon/salle à manger/cuisine/bureau/lieu de réunion impromptu/chambre d’amis, est illuminée. C’est son endroit préféré : la lumière y entre dès le petit matin, et semble réchauffer chaque surface qu’elle touche. Les plantes ont depuis longtemps quitté les coins de l’appartement pour l’envahir petit à petit, un passe-temps d’Eren qui, contrairement aux apparences, est d’une patience infinie envers toute chose vivante. Les piles de livres diverses forment des tours qui sont plus que régulièrement des obstacles pour les habitants du lieu. L’aquarium émet un son tranquille au rythme de la pompe. Quelqu’un a mis du thé sur le feu. Un bâton d’encens s’éteint doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre le plus proche. 

Mikasa est chez elle.  
-  
Mikasa est la seule fille du club d’art martial de sa faculté. La. Seule. Fille. En première année, lorsqu’elle était allée s’inscrire, les garçons avaient rigolé. L’avaient regardé de haut en bas. Et avaient refusé. Mikasa n’avait pas apprécié. S’il y a bien quelque chose que les Ackerman ont en commun, c’est d’être têtus. Elle avait donc ignoré leur décision et avait simplement déclaré qu’elle était plus forte que la plupart des membres, et qu’il serait sexiste et ridicule de la refuser. Mikasa avait donc rejoint le club. Après quelques démonstrations et égos blessés, personne n’avait plus rien à dire.  
-  
Le point fort de Mikasa n’est pas sa sociabilité. Celui d’Eren non plus. Armin a donc été nommé par défaut l’ambassadeur entre leur trio et le monde extérieur. Cela en dit long sur leurs capacités.  
Parmi leurs connaissances, ils peuvent compter sur : le duo pseudo-comique que constituent Sasha et Connie, le jeune homme typique qu’est Jean, le couple (auto-proclamé comme tel) cool qu’est Ymir et Christa et les quelques personnes diverses dont Mikasa ne retient pas le nom. Elle aime ajouter son oncle ‘un expresso humain de mauvaise humeur et de haine du prochain’ ainsi que certains de ses collègues parmi lesquels le côté scientifique de son job incarné en la personne de Hanji, et leur supérieur.  
Mikasa apprécie ses connaissances.  
-  
« Hé ! Ackerman ! »  
Mikasa tient une liste des choses qu’elle déteste. Elle est sur le frigo à côté de la liste des courses et de sujets interdits en soirée. L’interpeller ainsi de bon matin en fait partie.  
Reiner Braun est en train de lui faire signe, de l’autre côté du couloir, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Le jeune homme fait partie du même club qu’elle, et fréquente les mêmes soirées qu’Eren. Autrement dit, un désastre prêt à arriver.  
« Ackerman ! »  
Il n’est pas trop tard pour fuir, songe-t-elle. Elle peut encore se glisser parmi la foule et ignorer ce qui va se passer. Une conversation avant neuf heures ne fait pas partie de ses points forts. Une conversation tout court, pour être honnête.  
« Ackerman, je sais que tu m’as vu. »  
Flûte. Et bordel. Bordel de flûte.  
« Je voulais juste te dire qu’à partir de demain, on a une nouvelle recrue ! Tu n’es pas contente ? »  
« Probablement. »  
Le laboratoire de chimie ne lui a jamais paru être aussi accueillant.  
-  
Le mois de Mai se termine dans une chaleur épouvantable. Mikasa remédie au problème en travaillant à même le carrelage de leur appartement, en s’hydratant correctement, en usant d’un ventilateur et d’une bouteille d’eau glacée, et en sortant aux heures les moins chaudes.  
Eren remédie au problème en râlant.  
« Je vous dit que c’est une vraie agonie. Totalement. On ne va pas survivre. Si je meurs, enterrez-moi à Shiganshina. En fait non. Brûlez-moi et jetez mes cendres sur Jean. »  
« L’agonie ne signifie pas la mort. »  
« Merci Armin, vraiment, merci. Je me sens bien mieux tout à coup. »  
« J’essaye juste de te dire, que peut-être, peut-être tu exagères un peu ? »  
Mikasa se tourne vers les deux jeunes hommes. Armin vient de rentrer de ses cours, ses livres sous un bras et une bouteille d’eau dans une autre. Il a réuni ses cheveux un un chignon, dont des mèches s’échappent et tombent sur son front. Sa mémoire est impressionnante. Il s’assoit sur le canapé à côté d’Eren, qui se laisse dramatiquement tomber sur son petit ami.  
« J’ai entendu dire que le club d’arts martiaux compte enfin une seconde fille. »  
« Oui. Annie quelque chose. Elle est douée. »  
« Leonhardt. Elle est avec moi en cours d’histoire de l’art. Elle est vraiment douée. Je veux dire, non seulement elle est douée en cours, mais elle est douée avec son art, et en plus c’est une sportive. Elle a beaucoup pour elle. »  
Mikasa remarque le ton enthousiasmé d’Armin, et la façon dont un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Tiens alors. Elle n’aurait pas exactement employé les mêmes mots pour parler de la jeune femme. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui ne la met pas à l’aise. Ce n’est pas son détachement ou son ton, interprété par la plupart des autres comme supérieur, qui la dérangent. C’est la façon dont ses yeux ne croisent pas les siens. Ou peut-être le fait qu’elle ait réussi à la mettre au tapis.  
-  
Le jogging matinal en solitaire de Mikasa fait partie de ses petits plaisirs. Apparemment, il fait également partie des petits plaisirs d’Annie. La jeune femme a des écouteurs dans les oreilles, ses cheveux sont réunis en une queue de cheval, et son débardeur aborde un ‘je fais ce que je veux’ avec une image de chat grognon. Mikasa songe à offrir le même haut à Eren. Elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué la présence de cette dernière.  
Elle inspire, et continue de courir. Rien d’incroyable. Le campus n’est pas son endroit réservé. Malheureusement. Ce n’est qu’au bout d’une centaine de mètres qu’elle remarque qu’elle a accéléré. Involontairement. En jetant un coup d’œil à sa droite, elle remarque qu’Annie en a fait de même. Une des grandes qualités de Mikasa, c’est sa détermination. C’est également l’un de ses grands défauts. Sans un mot, et avec un seul échange de regard, c’est une course qui commence.  
« Ackerman, je dois reconnaître que tu te débrouilles pas mal. »  
Annie est légèrement essoufflée, et le rouge sur ses joues rehausse son teint délicat de blonde. Mikasa soupire peu gracieusement.  
« Mikasa. Mon prénom est Mikasa, appelle-moi Mikasa. »  
« Mi-ka-sa. D’accord. Désolée, c’est que, j’entends Reiner t’appeler ainsi et tu sais, les mauvaises habitudes… »  
« Tu vis avec Reiner ? »  
« Ah oui. » Pause. Elle boit un longue gorgée d’eau, et s’arrête un instant. Le silence n’est pas gênant. « Avec Bertolt Hoover, aussi. Grand, brun, donne l’impression d’avoir perpétuellement vu un fantôme ? »  
Mikasa sourit. Elle voit de qui il s’agit. Ça ne lui importe que peu.  
« C’était sympa. On devrait se refaire ça. »  
Annie a un sourire moqueur. Mais pas méchant. Il semble à Mikasa qu’elles pourraient s’entendre. Si elles arrivaient à franchir le fossé qui s’est ouvert entre elles. Peut-être qu’elles se ressemblent trop. Peut-être que leurs différences sont trop grandes. Peut-être que Mikasa ne veut pas d’une nouvelle personne dans son cercle de connaissances.  
Peut-être qu’il est trop dur de laisser quelqu’un y entrer sans prendre de risques.  
-  
« Je viens avec toi, Armin. »  
« Vraiment ? Tu verras c’est intéressant ! Mais tu es sûre que tu veux venir ? Je veux dire, Eren ne sera pas là, et… »  
Mikasa se retient de soupirer. Ou de rouler des yeux. Elle connait ses deux partenaires depuis qu’ils sont enfants. Et depuis cette époque, Armin se sent de trop. Comme s’il n’avait pas sa place avec Eren et Mikasa. Comme s’il gênait.  
Comme si elle ne l’aimait pas. Ou l’aimait différemment.  
« Ça fait une éternité qu’on est pas sortis tous les deux. Je veux y aller. Promis. »  
Le sourire d’Armin est une récompense en soit.  
-  
La soirée est une exposition organisée par les étudiantes et étudiants en art. Mikasa n’a aucune opinion particulière quant à ce qu’ils font. Ils ont décidé d’exposer dans un ancien hangar désaffecté, réaménagé pour l’occasion. Pourquoi pas.  
Aussitôt qu’ils y mettent les pieds, ils sont submergés par les gens, la musique et les lumières colorées.  
« Le thème de la soirée c’est le temps et la musique. » Armin est près d’elle, visiblement moins confus et plus habitué.  
« Le temps et la musique… » Mikasa est définitivement confuse. « Ils choisissent ça comment ? En jetant des mots au hasard sur une table ? »  
Armin rigole doucement et l’attrape par la main ‘viens je sais par où commencer’. La jeune femme aperçoit au bar Connie et Sasha qui sont en train de jongler entre les commandes. Parmi eux, elle pense voir Christa, petite et royale, dont le regard est perdu ailleurs. Peut-être qu’elle pense à Ymir. Peut-être qu’elle songe au meilleur moyen de se débarrasser des gens autour d’elle. Mikasa ne la blâme pas.  
Le regard de Mikasa quitte sa camarade et tombe sur une étendue bleue glacée. Les vagues qui sont peintes varient dans les tons de couleur, mais semblent toutes prêtes à surgir de la toile pour écraser les gens qui l’observent. Il n’y a pas une seule présence humaine dans l’œuvre, et Mikasa pense à un professeur qui avait illustré le sublime avec l’estampe de Hokusai. Excepté que le mont Fuji s’est transformé en une ligne d’horizon urbaine et lointaine. Elle est tirée de sa contemplation par une voix familière.  
« … et donc, comme je disais, je suis venu avec Mikasa. »  
« Salut, Mi-ka-sa. »  
Sans se tourner, la jeune femme reconnaît la façon dont son prénom est prononcé : en détachant chaque syllabe doucement, comme si la personne testait le son dans sa bouche avant de le laisser s’échapper.  
Annie porte un short en jeans et un t-shirt noir. Ses yeux bleu glacés sont illuminés de doré, et elle se tient avec assurance, presque avec nonchalance.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu peignais ce genre de chose. »  
« Tu ne m’as jamais demandé. »  
« Je ne pensais pas que tu peignais ce genre de chose. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas. C’est…impressionnant. »  
« Merci, je suppose. Tu t’amuses bien ? »  
« Je suis un peu confuse, mais c’est intéressant. Pas trop mon genre de sortie, mais Armin en parlait avec tellement d’enthousiasme que je me suis laissée convaincre. J’ai foi en ses goûts. »  
Armin marmonne quelque chose et rougit délicatement. Elle sent sa main se serrer contre la sienne. Il semble nerveux autour d’Annie. Pas comme s’il ne l’appréciait pas, mais comme s’il craignait de ne pas être apprécie.  
Ah.  
Tiens alors, songe Mikasa.  
-  
« Comment est-ce que tu sais si quelqu’un apprécie quelqu’un ? Je veux dire, romantiquement. »  
« J’ai la tête de quelqu’un qui a la réponse à ce genre de questions ? »  
« Je t’avoue que non. C’était plus rhétorique. Ou peut-être que tu le sais après tout. Je ne te juge pas. »  
Mikasa est assise à table, et sirote son thé glacé. Ce samedi est encore une belle journée, chaude et ensoleillée, et elle apprécie la fraicheur de l’appartement. Les vacances approchent à grand pas, et depuis quelques semaines, elle est retombée dans la routine habituelle des cours, des sorties entre amis et de ses activités extra-scolaires. Annie Leonhardt semble à présent en faire partie. Mikasa se demande distraitement si elle pourrait qualifier la jeune femme d’amie et si elle sera présente lundi.  
Son interlocuteur sort de la cuisine, un plateau de gâteaux frais entre les deux mains, l’air renfrogné et le pose devant la jeune femme en silence.  
« Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, Armin et Eren… »  
« C’est Armin. Je crois qu’il apprécie une de nos…connaissances. Une fille avec qui je suis dans le club. »  
L’homme en face d’elle fronce les sourcils, et Mikasa se reconnaît dans cette expression. Le hasard fait bien les choses. Elle ne pourrait pas réfuter son lien de parenté. Lui non plus.  
« Tu sais quand j’ai signé ce foutu papier disant que je veillerai sur toi, il n’y avait pas d’encart qui précisait que je devrais jouer les conseillers ès amour. »  
« Ne sois pas vulgaire. Je me demandais, c’est tout. J’ai compris, tu n’es pas la personne la plus sentimentale que je connaisse. Mais je te connais. »  
« Tu sais, parler aux gens résoud beaucoup de problèmes. La plupart du temps. Tu n’as qu’à lui demander. C’est aussi simple que ça, petite maline. »  
Le silence retombe entre eux, et Mikasa retourne à ses devoirs. L’homme en face d’elle regarde par la fenêtre.  
Parler aux gens.  
-  
Annie arrive le surlendemain au club avec un œil enflé et noir. Elle lance un regard froid (et bleu, bleu, bleu) à chaque personne qui tente de s’approcher pour lui parler, et se change en silence avant de commencer à s’échauffer seule.  
« Tu es en retard, tu sais. »  
« Je ne suis pas d’humeur. »  
Son ton a beau être cassant, il manque son habituel répartie. Mikasa n’a jamais pris non comme une réponse acceptable. Elle ne va pas commencer aujourd’hui.  
« Qui t’a fait ça ? »  
« Si tu t’inquiètes pour moi, ne le fais pas. Je n’ai rien par rapport aux autres. Je n’ai pas perdu. »  
« Evidemment. Je m’en doute. Je dis juste que tu devrais apprendre à protéger ton visage. »  
Annie relève la tête et croise le regard de l’autre jeune femme. Son œil est encore plus gonflé de près, et ses cernes sont creusées. Mikasa se retient de lui demander ce qui s’est passé. Elle se retient également de lui donner un conseil quelconque. Annie n’apprécierait pas.  
« Tu es une personne correcte, Mi-ka-sa. On te l’a déjà dit ? »  
« Quoi, tu essayes de me complimenter maintenant ? »  
« Peut-être bien que oui. Tu n’apprécies pas ? »  
Le ton est moqueur, mais ses yeux sont illuminés par un rire qui menace de se propager sur tout son visage. Mikasa est soudain envahie par l’envie de la voir sourire franchement, sans se retenir. Elle se relève rapidement.  
Peut-être qu’Annie est déjà entrée dans son cercle de connaissances, s’y est installée et a commencé à défaire ses bagages.  
\--  
Eren ne sait pas tenir sa langue. C’est un fait qui leur a déjà causé quelques confrontations, mais un fait auxquels Armin et Mikasa sont habitués.  
« Quoi ? Vraiment, Annie ? Je veux dire, elle est cool, mais franchement, elle n’est pas très sympathique. Et elle n’a aucun humour. Je suis à peu près certain qu’elle n’aime pas la population humaine aussi. »  
« Annie ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Eren ? »  
« Ne fais pas le timide, on est entre nous. Si tu l’apprécies, je ne peux que te soutenir, je veux juste te dire qu’elle est un peu bizarre. C’est tout. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger, mais je m’inquiète pour toi et… »  
« Je ne suis pas amoureux d’Annie. Qui t’a mis cette idée en tête ? »  
Peut-être qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour partir en courant, songe Mikasa. Ou pour renier ses amis. Elle peut même faire les deux en se dépêchant un peu.  
« Désolée, Armin. C’est moi. Enfin pour être honnête, je me demandais, c’est tout. »  
Armin est silencieux. Elle sait qu’il est en train de réfléchir à la façon dont il fronce le nez, comme perdu dans une autre conversation.  
« Ce n’est pas grave, c’est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as pensé ça. On est amis, c’est tout. Elle m’impressionne un peu, ça me rend nerveux. Et elle n’est pas bizarre. » Il se tourne vers Eren qui entre temps, s’est dirigé vers le frigo pour en sortir un yaourt. « Et en effet, tu es mal placé pour la juger. Annie est une bonne personne. »  
Eren hausse les épaules.  
« Au lieu de vous interroger sur ma vie amoureuse, on devrait plutôt penser aux vacances. Il est temps qu’on se mette d’accord sur où partir. C’est un bien meilleur sujet de conversation. »  
Mikasa hoche la tête, et décide que la prochaine fois, elle écoutera les conseils de sa famille.  
\--  
Se retrouver dans une voiture coincée entre Eren et Armin n’est pas un problème. La force de l’habitude. La chaleur n’aide pas, mais il suffit de penser que, dans quelques heures, ils seront tous les trois au bord de la mer, les pieds dans l’eau, et Mikasa arrive à se détendre.  
Les goûts musicaux du conducteur n’aident pas. La chanteuse, voix trop perchée, mélodie trop rapide, chante dans une autre langue quelque chose.  
Mikasa ne songe qu’au soleil. Au soleil et au calme.  
« Encore merci de nous rouler, et encore merci de nous laisser loger chez vous. »  
« C’est normal. » Le conducteur échange un regard avec le jeune homme. « Quand Levi m’a dit que vous n’aviez toujours rien réservé, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire ça pour vous. Et Armin, je t’ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. »  
Eren se met à grogner doucement, et Mikasa lui met un coup de coude, avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Le problème, c’est la musique. Pas la conversation. Même s’ils l’ont déjà eu une centaine de fois.  
« Erwin, tu veux bien couper la musique ? Je n’arrive pas bien à vous entendre, s’il te plait ? »  
Elle échange un regard dans le rétroviseur avec l’homme qui lui sourit. Mikasa sait qu’elle devrait être plus patiente, après tout, il leur prête bien son appartement secondaire pour qu’ils puissent profiter de vacances au bord de la mer, gratuitement. Elle sait qu’il a de l’affection pour eux trois, développée au fur et à mesure des années qu’ils se connaissent. Elle sait qu’il n’a été que bon envers eux, et ce depuis le début.  
Elle lui cuisinera son plat préféré la prochaine fois.  
Elle est tirée de sa rêverie par le bruit de son téléphone qui lui indique un nouveau message de la part d’Annie. La jeune femme lui a donné son numéro lors de la soirée de l’exposition ‘pour te prévenir la prochaine fois, histoire que tu ne rates rien ‘.  
Mikasa n’a pas été prévenue d’une seule exposition à venir. Elle a néanmoins échangé avec la jeune femme plus d’une fois, et a découvert plusieurs choses : Annie tape comme si elle écrivait une dissertation contrairement à Mikasa. Son émoji préféré est celui avec les lunettes de soleil ainsi que celui qui roule des yeux. La jeune femme snap régulièrement tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main.  
Elle a aussi découvert qu’elle apprécie son sens de l’humour.  
« A qui est-ce que tu souris comme ça, Mikasa ? »  
Eren est pratiquement à demi-étalé sur elle et se tord la nuque pour lire sur son téléphone. Quelqu’un aurait certainement dû leur apprendre, à tous les trois, comme il n’y en a pas un pour rattraper les deux autres, le sens de l’espace personnel.  
C’est une bataille perdue d’avance.  
« Annie. Elle nous souhaite un bon trajet. »  
Pour être plus exact, Annie lui a envoyé une photo d’elle, lunettes de soleil géantes sur le nez, un beignet à la main, avec le sous-titre ‘survivez à vos vacances, mikasa& les nerds’. Mikasa sait lire entre les lignes.  
Elle ne sait pas si c’est bon signe ou non.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue BFF avec Annie. Elle me fait un peu peur. »  
« Parfait. »  
\--  
Il y a quelques heures, Mikasa était allongée sur une plage de sable fin et somnolait un livre à la main, entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis et petits amis.  
Maintenant, Mikasa quitte son amphithéâtre en trainant les pieds. Septembre lui est tombé dessus telle une mauvaise nouvelle. Non pas qu’elle n’apprécie pas d’être éduquée, mais la plage est toujours une préférence. La plage et la tranquillité. La plage et le bruit de la mer. La plage et le temps suspendu. Quelque part entre rêve lucide et espoir.  
Peut-être qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour tout plaquer, attraper sous un bras Eren, demander à Armin de l’aider pour préparer leurs affaires et aller s’installer au Pérou.  
Il n’est jamais trop tard.  
Peut-être que ce n’est pas le Pérou qui lui fait envie.  
Peut-être qu’elle souhaite quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie. Quelqu’un.  
\--  
Eren tombe malade à la fin du mois, parce qu’évidemment Eren tombe malade. Parce qu’Eren en sait pas faire attention à lui.  
Lorsque Mikasa rentre des courses, elle remarque le bruit qu’il y a dans l’appartement immédiatement. Il y a de la musique, et le rire d’Armin et quelqu’un dans la cuisine qui cherche quelque chose.  
Erwin Smith est en train d’expliquer quelque chose à Annie qui hoche la tête à intervalle régulier pendant qu’Armin prépare du thé.  
Peut-être que Mikasa n’est pas totalement réveillée. Peut-être qu’elle peut simplement ignorer tout ceci et aller se coucher.  
« Ah Mikasa ! Tu es bien rentrée ! »  
Armin lui sourit, l’embrasse timidement sur la joue et la débarrasse de son manteau avant de retourner surveiller son thé.  
« Pourquoi, commence Mikasa en s’asseyant à table et en vérifiant que personne d’autre ne se cache dans sa cuisine, vous êtes là ? »  
« Ah, Armin m’a dit que Eren était malade, et entre vos études, et le travail, je vous ai ramené à manger, et je vérifiais que tout allait bien, je m’inquiétais un peu. Je ne vais pas tarder, il faut bien que quelqu’un aille détacher Levi de son bureau. Tu sais comment il est. »  
Certes.  
Les deux parties de l’explication tiennent la route : ils sont débordés entre les cours, et leurs jobs d’étudiants.  
Et Levi vivrait à son bureau si personne ne l’en chassait régulièrement.  
« Pareil, répond Annie en se retournant pour sourire à Mikasa. »  
Ce fichu sourire en coin qui donne envie à la jeune femme de la faire taire. Ou d’avoir quelque chose d’intelligent à répliquer. Il doit bien y avoir une manière de répliquer à Annie.  
« Je veux dire, reprend-elle tout en continuant à surveiller ce qui cuit sur le feu, je suis venue apporter les devoirs d’Eren. On ne voudrait pas qu’il s’ennuie. »  
« Tu es tellement serviable Annie. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu t’es cognée quelque part ? La Terre tourne dans l’autre sens ? »  
« Mi-ka-sa, tu sais bien que ce n’est que moi. La bonté incarnée. »  
« Quand vous aurez fini de flirter jeunes filles, je veux bien que quelqu’un m’aide à ranger tout ça. »  
Mikasa hausse un sourcil et se lève pour ouvrir le frigo à Erwin. Il quitte l’appartement quelques minutes après ‘n’hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que cela soit’ ‘oui oui promis et passe le bonjour à Levi’ et elle se retrouve seule avec Annie, pendant qu’Armin s’attèle à la dure tâche de réveiller Eren pour qu’il se nourrisse.  
« Je vais y aller, je ne voulais pas rester aussi longtemps. » Elle se débarrasse du tablier qu’elle a emprunté à Mikasa, le rose bonbon avec des petites fleurs, et regarde autour d’elle.  
« Je veux dire, j’étais contente de parler à Armin, et de rencontrer ton… ? »  
« Erwin est techniquement le supérieur de mon oncle, Levi. Je le connais depuis des années. Ils sont amis, du coup il fait presque partie de la famille. »  
Quelque part dans son propre appartement, Levi Ackerman fronce le nez. Mikasa sait à quel point des mots comme ‘famille’ ou ‘ami’ donnent de l’urticaire à celui-ci.  
« Ah, je vois. »  
Annie ne parle pas pour rien dire. C’est quelque chose que Mikasa apprécie chez elle. La jeune femme semble mal à l’aise. Comme si elle était embarrassée. Ce qui n’arrive jamais. Peut-être qu’après tout, elle n’apprécie pas tant que cela Mikasa. Peut-être qu’elle ne veut pas savoir ce genre de choses.  
Peut-être que Mikasa s’est trompée sur son compte.  
« Ecoute, je vais y aller. Je te vois mardi ? »  
Mikasa ne la retient pas.  
\--  
Un vendredi soir dans un bar avec ses amis, et Mikasa décide de les renier. Tous. Sans exception.  
Ce soir, Ymir et Jean ont décidé de se disputer, ou plus exactement, de se grogner dessus à propos d’un match de baseball.  
Elle s’éloigne discrètement, son verre à la main pour s’assoir au comptoir.  
« Quelque chose de plus fort, s’il vous plaît. »  
Elle remarque la silhouette d’Annie un peu plus loin, au billard où elle joue avec Armin et Christa. Où elle jouait : deux jeunes hommes sont en train de discuter avec elle, et n’ont pas l’air de tenir entièrement sur leurs pieds.  
Mikasa soupire, pose son verre et s’approche d’eux. Elle est sûre qu’elle ira au paradis, tant de dévouement envers ses amis ne peut que lui permettre d’aller au paradis. Même si elle jure plus qu’il ne le faudrait et qu’elle n’est pas patiente. Le paradis doit lui ouvrir ses portes.  
« …allez chérie, tu peux faire mieux que ça, marmonne un des deux hommes en pointant Armin du doigt, je suis sûr qu’un vrai homme te fera bien plus plaisir. »  
Mikasa réclame sa place au paradis immédiatement. Peut-être qu’il y a un Dieu et qu’il la teste, et elle s’excuse d’avance auprès de lui, mais insulter Armin n’est pas une bonne idée.  
Pas une bonne idée du tout.  
Insulter Annie n’en est pas une non plus.  
Elle tapote l’épaule de l’un des deux.  
« Dégagez. »  
« T’as appelé ta copine en renfort ? Sérieusement ? »  
Mikasa soupire pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. La nuit va être longue.  
\--  
« Et je n’arrive pas à croire que vous vous êtes battus, je veux dire BATTUS, comme si vous aviez 16 ans et que vous veniez de découvrir l’alcool. De la part d’Eren, je veux dire, d’accord, j’ai l’habitude, mais MIKASA, je m’attends à autre chose de ta part. »  
La jeune femme tient une poche de glace contre sa joue, pendant que Levi s’agite devant elle, et jette des regards noirs à la rangée de jeunes adultes devant lui.  
« Vous pouvez tous partir, personne ne porte plainte contre personne, et que ça n’arrive plus jeunes gens. »  
Erwin mérite un cadeau à Noel, décide Mikasa. Un gros cadeau. Et une médaille pour sa patience.  
« Hors de ma vue vous tous ! Non, non pas vous trois ! »  
« Franchement, c’est pas juste, commence Eren en se levant de son siège, on n’a même pas commencé, on n’y peut rien si ces mecs sont de vrais crétins, et sérieusement comment on pouvait savoir qu’ils étaient plus que deux ? »  
Levi se pince le nez.  
« La ferme. »  
Ces deux-là ne se sont jamais vraiment bien entendus, et l’air commence à devenir lourd. Laisser Levi et Eren parler n’est jamais une bonne idée.  
Leurs amis décident que c’est le bon moment pour décamper, et Mikasa ne leur en veut pas. Annie se penche vers elle, et elle peut voir sa lèvre éclatée et le rire dans ses yeux quand elle lui murmure ‘bonne after-party mi-ka-sa’.  
Elle ne retient rien de ce qui se passe ensuite, mais pense au corps d’Annie près du sien, et son souffle contre sa joue. Elle aurait bien essuyé le sang de ses lèvres.  
\--  
L’automne est la saison préférée de Mikasa. Il pleut violemment quand elle quitte son appartement ce matin, et elle marche sous le bruit lourd de la pluie. Le monde semble fonctionner plus lentement sous cette météo.  
Annie est assise en dehors du club, à peine protégée par le toit, et semble perdue dans ses pensées au point qu’elle ne remarque pas Mikasa arriver, et s’installer à côté d’elle.  
« Un des garçons a dit quelque chose de stupide ? »  
« Quand est-ce qu’ils ne disent pas quelque chose de stupide ? »  
« Tu marques un point. »  
Le silence retombe entre elles.  
« Est-ce que tu as déjà dû faire du mal à quelqu’un que tu apprécies Mikasa ? »  
Ah.  
« C’est une vaste question. Je dirais que oui. Plus d’une fois. Je veux dire, pas plus tard que hier matin, j’ai poussé hors du lit Eren. KO au premier round. Pour ma défense, monsieur s’étale beaucoup. »  
« Pas comme ça. Je veux dire… » Annie soupire, repousse sa mèche de cheveux et grimace. « Bertolt m’a dit qu’il était amoureux de moi. Ce matin. Alors que je mangeais mes céréales. Je n’étais même pas complètement réveillée. Et coiffée. »  
Ah.  
« J’ai marmonné que j’avais quelque chose à faire, et je suis partie. C’est tellement idiot, je veux dire, je m’en doutais, et il sait qu’il n’est pas mon type, je pense qu’il voulait juste que je sache, mais c’est juste idiot. On est amis, je tiens à lui. »  
Mikasa n’est pas l’être le plus douée pour ce genre de conversation, mais elle n’est pas non plus le pire.  
« Votre amitié y survivra, j’en suis sûre. »  
La pluie continue de tomber. Elle n’est pas perturbée par ces problèmes tellement humains.  
« Je sais, je me sens juste mal pour lui. Et peut-être pour moi. Je n’ai pas très bien réagi. »  
« Tant que ça ne devient pas une habitude. Annie ‘ laissez-moi me coiffer avant toute déclaration romantique’ Leonhart. »  
« Très drôle, Mi-ka-sa, très drôle. »  
Un sourire apparaît petit à petit sur le visage de la jeune femme, et elle pousse gentiment du coude sa camarade qui l’intercepte.  
Le temps s’arrête l’espace d’un moment. Annie est trempée, remarque distraitement Mikasa, et celle-ci fait tomber son parapluie en tentant de se redresser. Espace personnel, songe-t-elle.  
« C’est Mikasa mon nom. »  
« Je sais, Mi-ka-sa. »  
Elle le prononce lentement, et chaque syllabe est détachée, ses lèvres s’ouvrent à chaque accentuation. Lorsque Mikasa lève les yeux, elle rencontre ceux (bleus, bleus, bleus) d’Annie. Une mer agitée et vivante qui semble ne jamais vouloir s’arrêter de bouger. Il n’y a rien dans son regard qui indique qu’elle est mal à l’aise, ou qu’elle souhaite que Mikasa s’éloigne. Elle semble presque la défier.  
Annie lui fait penser à la mer qu’elle a vu cet été. Une parenthèse. Un air nouveau.  
« Et, elle murmure en un souffle, comme si elle avait peur de s’arrêter, comme si le moment allait disparaître avant même de naître véritablement, ton type de garçon alors ? Pas grand et timide ? Dis-moi que tu ne préfères pas quelqu’un comme Jean, je serais incroyablement déçue. »  
« Je n’ai jamais dit que j’avais un type de garçon. »  
Mikasa ne va pas vivre vieille. Elle est sûre que son estomac vient de se retourner deux ou trois fois, et que son cœur a décidé que le moment était idéal pour s’arrêter.  
Annie ne lâche pas son regard. Elle est trempée, et elle est là, et Mikasa se demande si elle imagine quelque chose, mais elle ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant d’attirer Annie contre elle.  
Peut-être qu’embrasser Annie n’était pas au programme de cette année, mais c’est certainement la meilleure idée qu’elle a eue.  
-  
Ou la pire.  
Peut-être bien la pire.  
« Mikasa, tu sais, communiquer est une bonne idée. »  
« Communiquer est la pire chose au monde. »  
« Ne te transforme pas en Levi s’il te plaît. »  
« J’ai moins de rides que lui. »  
« Tu marques un point. »  
Evidemment, après plusieurs jours sans nouvelles d’Annie, elle a tout raconté à Eren et Armin. Ce n’était jamais un secret de toute façon. Il n’y en a pas entre eux. Jamais.  
« Je veux dire, reprend patiemment Armin, que tu devrais simplement aller la voir. »  
« Elle ne veut pas me voir. »  
« Tu n’en est pas sûre. »  
« J’en suis sûre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je n’aurais jamais dû l’embrasser. »  
« Vraiment ? » Eren la regarde, l’air curieux.  
« Peu importe. Clairement, elle n’est pas sur la même longueur d’onde. Je veux juste oublier tout ça, d’accord ? Peu importe ce que je veux. »  
« Va la voir. Arrête de te transformer en Grinch. Ou garde ça pour Décembre. »  
-  
Il neige quand Mikasa arrive au studio dans lequel les étudiants en art peuvent peindre après les heures de cours. Après plusieurs semaines sans Annie dans sa vie, elle a déterminé : qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’Annie soit hors de sa vie, qu’Eren et Armin sont les pires personnes au monde et les meilleures personnes au monde, et que, se faire consoler par Ymir ‘bienvenue au club Ackerman’ était une expérience trop étrange pour elle.  
Le studio est vide, hormis pour le siège du fond. Annie est dos à elle, en train de peindre une toile bien plus grande qu’elle. Le tableau se compose d’un paysage pluvieux, dans lequel se devine des silhouettes. Le soleil est obscurci.  
Peut-être qu’Annie traverse sa période romantique. Qui sait ? Mikasa ne s’est jamais vraiment intéressée à ce genre de choses.  
« Est-ce que tu sais qu’embrasser quelqu’un et déclarer que c’est une erreur immédiatement après est la chose la moins romantique possible au monde ? Et je vis avec Reiner. »  
« J’ai une fois embrassé quelqu’un et éclaté de rire. »  
« Je vois. C’est donc une habitude ? »  
Annie se tourne vers elle. Elle n’est pas en colère. Elle a de la peinture sur son haut blanc, et sur le haut de sa joue. Mikasa se mord la lèvre et ouvre la bouche.  
« Je suis venue m’excuser. Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça. Ce n’était pas une erreur. C’était de la lâcheté. La première fois que je t’ai vue, je n’ai rien pensé de toi. Tu es simplement apparue. Et un beau jour, je me suis réveillée et tu étais là. Dans ma vie. A connaitre mes amis. A connaitre mon café préféré. A te moquer de moi. Et je voulais que ça continue. Tout à coup je me suis mise à vouloir. »  
Annie croise les bras.  
« Je sais quoi faire maintenant. Je te présente mes excuses. Tu n’es pas une erreur. C’est tout, maintenant je vais retourner chez moi, me faire un chocolat chaud et regarder ma série tv préférée. »  
La romance court dans les veines de sa famille. Décidément.  
« Tu sais, Mikasa, il y a une exposition la semaine prochaine autour de l’art traditionnel et de la mer. On peut inviter quelqu’un. Je préférerais que ce quelqu’un soit toi. Tant qu’à faire. Tu connais ma boisson préférée aussi. Et tu sais gérer mes amis. »  
-  
« A une nouvelle année ! »  
Le son de cloche retentit derrière Mikasa et son groupe d’amis, pile au moment où son téléphone s’illumine pour indiquer minuit et un message de Levi.  
Elle entend des ‘bonne année’ autour d’elle, et ‘faites un vœu’. Elle aperçoit du coin de l’œil Eren et Armin, qui s’embrassent et plus loin, Ymir et Christa qui sont en train de rire. Quelque part, Connie, Sasha et Jean échangent un verre de vin chaud. La neige s’est arrêtée et Mikasa resserre son écharpe autour d’elle.  
Une main se glisse dans la sienne, sans gant, peau contre peau froide, et elle sent des lèvres gercées contre sa joue.  
« Bonne année Mi-ka-sa. Tu crois qu’on devrait se donner des noms ridicules ? Je pourrais t’appeler Mika-chan, ou Kacchan, ou encore mon lapin ? Ton choix. »  
Lorsqu’elle se penche vers sa petite amie pour l’embrasser et faire taire son sourire narquois, Mikasa songe qu’elle est chez elle.  
« Bonne année, Annie. »


End file.
